Sempiterno
by Derwyd
Summary: Las aventuras de Harry y Levi no terminan siempre en una cama, a golpes o en el lodo. A veces, cosas pasan. [Slash, crossover, conjunto de escenas eliminadas de mi fanfiction Sibilino].
1. Escena 01

**Renuncia legal** : fanfiction escrito por y para fans. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, así que no plagien ni adapten esta historia. **Solo** reclamo los derechos legales de cualquier personaje original creado en esta historia y la **idea central** de este fanfiction.

 **Notas** : conjunto de escenas eliminadas de mi fanfiction **Sibilino**.

 **Advertencias** : slash/BL, romance, humor, crossover, menciones de violencia, prostitución, abuso de menores. Contenido no apto para menores de 18 años. **Están advertidos**.

* * *

 **SEMPITERNO**

 _(Adj. que habiendo tenido comienzo, no tendrá fin)._

* * *

 **De cómo Moblit terminó trabajando hasta las 04:00**

—Levántate —espetó furioso Levi.

Lo que iba a hacer no tenía coherencia, no tenía justificación, no era la típica decisión que haría él, es más, era la típica decisión que él cuestionaría de terceros, pero Harry tenía razón en una cosa: el amor es incontrolable, estúpido y hermoso.

Levi podría no poder decirlo en este momento, pero él nunca fue un hombre de muchas palabras, sino de acciones.

Harry siquiera dudó por un segundo en seguirlo y ambos caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos de la legión hasta llegar a la puerta de Moblit, Harry a sus espaldas agitado por seguirle el paso y Levi con el ceño cada vez más fruncido mirando atrás de reojo para ver si Harry seguía allí.

No lo quería perder de vista nunca más.

Sin importarle la hora ni mucho menos si el otro hombre tendría compañía a esta hora. Levi golpeó la puerta y esperó impaciente a que el subcapitán del escuadrón de Hange abriera la puerta.

—¿Capitán Levi, Potter? —Moblit sonaba adormilado, mirando a ambos hombres frunciendo el ceño sin entender la situación y Harry se encogió de hombros como casi en un gesto resumiendo que él tampoco tenía ni idea de qué se trataba todo esto.

—¿Tú eres el responsable administrativo del personal, cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Envestido con todos los poderes de ser administrador de recursos humanos?

—¿Sí? —respondió ahora más dudoso Moblit.

—Perfecto. Cásanos.

Levi no supo qué sucedió primero, si la inhalación sorpresiva de Harry y cómo el mago apretó su hombro para buscar equilibrio o que Moblit abrió sus ojos sorprendido y casi se tragó la lengua provocando un ataque de tos bastante impresionante.

—¿C-capitán? —tartamudeó incontrolablemente el hombre. Mirando entre él y Harry completamente angustiado por la situación que tenía enfrente.

—Apúrate, no tengo todo el maldito día.

Harry, a sus espaldas, no decía ni una palabra y Levi lo prefería así.

—Erg.. Uhm… S-solo p-por confirmar, este… eh... a-ambas partes están d-de acuer-do, ¿cierto? —preguntó dolorosamente Moblit no mirando a Levi, sino a un silencioso Harry a sus espaldas y Levi no quiso darse vuelta, dudoso de si quería ver el rostro de Harry en ese momento, pero algo en él vio Moblit que quitó de inmediato su rostro constipado y sonrió un poco más cómodo con la situación, pero igual de nervioso.

—¿Y trajeron anillos?

—Eso se puede esperar —por fin respondió Harry, y Levi se giró a ver la sonrisa del menor.

Era brillante, era honesta, hermosa y hacía en Levi cosas indecibles, como voltearle el estómago y que le picaran los ojos.

Harry le sonrió a él con ojos llorosos, sonrisa demoledora y dientes perlados, Harry le sonrió con todo lo que tenía y más.

—Está bien. ¿Por qué no entran mientras busco los papeles y piensan en qué nombre van a tomar?

—Potter está bien para mí, no tengo apellido después de todo —contestó de inmediato Levi dejándose caer en la silla enfrente el escritorio de Moblit, Harry a su lado saltaba inquieto en sus talones sonriente y nervioso.

—Merlín, Rita me va a matar cuando se entere.

Levi Potter tenía cierto encanto en él, él ahora podía decir que tenía familia. Los dedos de Harry se enredaron en su pelo y tiró de él hasta que Levi alzó la vista y ambos se observaron con detenimiento, respirando profundamente y buscando resolución en los ojos del contrario.

Se sentía estúpido preguntar si el otro estaba seguro, así que Harry solo lo miró y le prometió sola una cosa a Levi en ese mismo momento:

—¿Quieres conocer el mundo conmigo, Levi?

Qué pregunta más inocente, qué mirada más traviesa y qué hombre más molesto.

Levi no lo cambiaría por el mundo.

—... Seguro, ¿por qué no?

* * *

 **Notas** :

Ajajajajajaj (risa histérica) (੭ु˙꒳ ˙)੭ु⁾⁾ No sé lo que estoy haciendo xD. Ok, no, eso no es verdad. Esto es lo que pasó: Sibilino tiene más de 480 páginas en mi documento de Word, tiene más de 172 000 palabras y aún no tiene final, es una mega historia, la más larga que he escrito, pero también tuvo un montón de escenas eliminadas, descartadas y a veces, esas escenas eran más de 3 páginas. Al comienzo las comencé a eliminar, pero luego de tanto eliminarlas pensé «¿Por qué? Me esforcé un montón en escribir esta escena, pero es injusto que no tenga cabida en el fanfic», así que nació _Sempiterno_. Es el conjunto de escenas eliminadas, nada más. No prometo continuidad, coherencia, desarrollo ni nada. Son solo un conjunto de escenas que no tuvieron cabida en la historia original o decidí que realmente quería hacer otra cosa.

Espero disfruten este conjunto de one-shot/drabbles/escenas.

(Y decidí subir esta escena antes de arrepentirme. Lo había pensado por meses, pero bueno, mi inseguridad a veces me mata, ¿saben?).

Como siempre, agradezco cualquier tipo de feedback que quieran darme, ya saben que actualicé ayer ;).

¡Saludos!

- _Derwyd_


	2. Escena 02

**DECLARACIONES**

* * *

—¡LEVIIIIII! ¡¿ES CIERTO?!

—¡Hange! —regañó Erwin con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero Erwin, Moblit llegó con la noticia más absurda, dijo que era el _secreto de todos los secretos_ cuando lo pille maldiciéndose en voz baja, yo creo que se fumó algo, él dice que Levi tiene un esposo y que es Harry, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Él? ¿Esp…? ¿Harry? ¿Levi? **¡Oh por Dios, es verdad!**

El bufido de Smith no se hizo de esperar y Moblit terminó de cerrar la puerta entre apenado e incómodo.

—¡ESTO ES INJUSTO, ERWIN! ¡¿Por qué Levi puede salir con Harry y yo no?! Hasta hiciste que Zackly firmara el decreto. ¡Naah! Me niego a renunciar a...

—Espera, cuatro ojos de mierda —chistó Levi—, ¿me estás diciendo que te propusiste a _Harry_?

—Pese a que disfruto mucho de este dramatismo —confesó Erwin con una sonrisa—, tenemos temas más importantes que tratar como la presunta traición de Annie Leonhart y cómo lidiaremos con las indicaciones de entregar a Eren. Sin embargo, Hange, para tú información, creo que Levi es el más apropiado para cuidar a Harry que... tú.

—¡Ey! Ni que fuera un perro.

—¿Cuándo pasó esta proposición? —preguntó Levi sin prestarle atención al resto de la conversación.

—¡Harry, mi amor! ¡Me lo prometiste!

—Hange, en serio, cállate —aconsejaba Erwin un poco preocupado al ver la mirada de odio de Levi.

—¿Se lo prometiste? —espetó Levi a Harry.

—¡Yo no lo hice!

—¡Dijiste que si podrías te casarías conmigo! Lo dijiste, ¡lo dijo! ¡¿Cierto, Moblit?!

—¡Pero no puedo!

—Pero lo harías, si pudieras —la grave voz de Levi hizo saber a Erwin que alguien estaba en problemas.

Harry, quien estaba sentado al costado de Levi, se veía como si él también lo sabía y Hange seguía dando alaridos de injusticia.

—Siento como que no importa lo que diga, igual va a valer madres.

Erwin se rio por lo bajo, porque Harry tenía razón. Levi no era de los que perdonaran así como así.

* * *

 **Notas** :

 _Surprise_. Un poco de hilaridad. Hange metió la pata sin querer x'D. Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, alertas y ya saben, los adoro. Como consenso común, ustedes me dijeron que debería subir las escenas eliminadas, así que aquí tienen otra (:

 _-Derwyd_


	3. Escena 03

Letras

Una carta: eso era lo que el muy bastardo le había dejado antes de marcharse.

—¿Tú sabías de esto? —Levi agitó el papel con furia, su rostro contorsionado por la ira y Hange solo le quitó la vista incómoda—. ¿Lo sabías, cierto? ¡Maldita cuatro ojos! ¡¿Quién mierda te crees para guardarme este secreto?!

—Harry pensó que era lo mejor y… Levi, es verdad. De haberlo sabido hubieras hecho todo lo posible para que la misión no tuviera éxito. Harry es el único que hay vivido fuera de Paradis, él es el único que sabe cómo intentar establecer relaciones diplomáticas con otros países y...

—¡Se llevó a Eren con él!

—Eso fue más por su insistencia en realidad —admitía frunciendo el ceño—, dijo algo de inestabilidad mental, no lo entendí muy bien, pero al parecer la mente de Eren se fragmentó al recuperar las memorias de su padre y...

—¡Eso ya lo sé, cegatona!

—No sé qué quieras que te diga —admitía la mujer suspirando.

Levi la miró y se fue de la oficina hecho una furia.

Harry se fue, con Eren, a quién sabe dónde en una misión suicida fuera de Paradis. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, ni cuándo se había movido a sus espaldas y convencido a Hange e Historia para irse no solo él, sino también llevarse a Eren en esta locura.

La carta se arrugó en sus manos y sus pasos se escuchaban reverberar en el pasillo muestra de su enojo.

—¡Ustedes! ¡¿Qué mierda creen que hacen con el hocico abierto?! ¡¿Es que cazan moscas?! ¡Vayan a hacer los ejercicios de maniobra 5 y 6!

—¡Señor sí señor!

Harry era un maldito idiota, se las vería con él cuando regresara de quién sabe dónde, ya vería él y el idiota de Eren.

* * *

 _Querido Levi:_

 _Cuando leas esto yo estaré lejos de ti y tú me querrás asesinar. He tomado la decisión de ir en una misión fuera de Paradis para establecer lazos diplomáticos con otros países. Desde que ese barco de Marley llegó a nuestras costas no he podido dormir tranquilo. También no ayuda que esa mujer, Yelena… No me cae nada de bien. Desconfía de ella._

 _En fin, la vi hablando con Eren y digamos que las cosas no están como nos gustarían. Hablé con Hange e Historia y llegamos al acuerdo que me embarcaría en esta misión solo con Eren en búsqueda de aliados en otros países. Es una buena manera de mantenerlo alejado de Zeke, su influencia y hacer algo para ayudarnos. Desconfió no solo de las verdaderas intenciones de Zeke Jaeger y Yelena, sino también del clan asiático._

 _Sé que detestas la idea de este peligro, pero creo que realmente es lo mejor no solo para Paradis, sino también para Eren quien está sufriendo de ataques de personalidad múltiple (ya te expliqué lo que eran, así que espero seas comprensivo conmigo)._

 _De todas formas, ¿sabes que te amo, cierto? ¡No te enojes conmigo! Volveré dentro de seis meses (creo), lo prometo. Te dejé unos libros en el escritorio, por favor léelos y trabaja en las leyes de Paradis, Historia me otorgó el permiso de establecer uniones bilaterales con otros países, pero necesitamos un libro de leyes específico._

 _Escribí las más importantes y relevantes para nosotros. Al ser un país militarizado y aislado, no tenemos aliados, así que nos vendría bien una ayuda del extranjero._

 _Espero que puedas comprenderme._

 _Te amo,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S: Te traeré regalos. Lo prometo._

 _P.S 2: Realmente te amo, ¿lo sabes, cierto?_

 _P.S 3: Por favor, no me golpees cuando regrese._


	4. Escena 04

**Yisra**

Eren miró el mar, no podía evitar ver otra cosa que no fuera eso, no desde que Harry aprovechó las embarcaciones abandonadas en Paradis y decidió robarse una.

Él no sabía cómo lo había hecho, a quién había convencido, pero el capitán había logrado un permiso exclusivo para irse de Paradis en una misión que él aún no sabía, pero él era parte importante de este plan. Eren quería respuestas, no quería irse en un viaje sabático para irse de fiestas y quién sabe qué más.

El barco desembarcaría en las costas cercanas a Marley y él estaba seguro de poder escaparse para encontrar respuestas de esa tierra que los había aprisionado en una isla y...

—Eren —el nombre hizo que Eren pausara de pensar, parpadeó lentamente y miró a Harry quien le frunció el ceño y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, él todavía no sabía qué pensar del otro hombre: habilidoso, fuerte, el esposo de capitán Levi.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, capitán Potter?

Harry se le quedó mirando lentamente y en silencio, el hombre se giró y caminó a la parte más alejada del barco, había pocos soldados en este, era el más pequeño que tenían y en realidad, ni siquiera era de ellos si no del clan Azumabito.

—Tenemos que hablar y ya has hecho un berrinche por dos días, en uno más llegaremos a tierra —le dijo cuando cerró la puerta del lugar donde ambos dormían por las noches.

—¿No que es una misión diplomática? —por lo menos eso era lo que le había dicho Hange cuando le informó que se iría por tiempo indeterminado.

—Entre otras cosas —admitió el hombre.

Harry se sentó en la silla que tenían en su dormitorio, era un dormitorio con literas, Eren dormía en la parte de arriba y en la mesa que tenían, había papeles por doquier, lápices y planes que Harry había estado trabajando en los últimos días.

—¿Sabes lo que conlleva una guerra? —preguntó de la nada el hombre.

—Soldados, convicción, muerte, perseverancia, armas —enumeraba Eren sin comprender a lo que iba.

—Dinero —le dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa—, pero tú no sabes eso porque tus recuerdos, esa convicción y perseverancia de la que tanto hablas es parte tuya y parte de tu padre —dijo apuntándole en la cabeza—. ¿Qué se siente tener a otra persona en tu cabeza?

Eren lo miró y parpadeó confundido.

—Las memorias de mi padre me informan cosas, hechos y...

—Todos de _su_ punto de vista —le contestó enfáticamente el hombre. El ceño de Harry se frunció y adquirió un tono peligroso, su voz se endureció mientras observaba a Eren seriamente—, son _sus_ recuerdos, _sus_ sentimientos, _sus_ ideologías. No están separando tus sentimientos de los de él, esa es la principal razón por la cual te tomé conmigo —hablaba el hombre—, porque tener a alguien en tu cabeza _susurrándote_ cosas te hará tomar decisiones que no son tuyas.

Eren lo miró sin comprender, abrió la boca y habló:

—Mis pensamientos son míos. Tengo muy claro qué es lo que se espera de mí, lo que hay que hacer. Necesitamos respuestas y...

—¿Lo tienes?

—¿Qué? —dijo arqueando una ceja confundido.

—¿Tienes claro lo que hay que hacer? ¿Es necesario tener esas respuestas? ¿Enserio? ¿Cambiará algo ahora? No digo que no sea importante para ti, ¿pero es importante para la causa?

Eren se sentía presionado, la intensa mirada de Harry no cambiaba, la opresión en su pecho crecía cuando se dio cuenta que la razón principal de su ida era para que Harry lo vigilara y...

—Te lo voy a dar —continuaba hablando el capitán—, si hubiese sido otra persona, siquiera se hubieran enterado de lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero para mí… Yo fui tú en un momento, el peso de una guerra, la muerte de mis padres en mis manos, incluso tener susurrando alguien en tu cabeza, jugando con sus sentimientos o recuerdos, poniendo en duda todo lo que haces. ¿Sabes la diferencia entre tú y yo, Eren? —el hombre seguía empujando la paciencia y los límites de Eren sin pausar, casi llevándolo al punto de la ira—: yo gané una guerra con mis amigos, pero tú… Te diré qué es lo que haremos —dijo como si fuera poca cosa—, cuando lleguemos a tierra, nos iremos a un lugar apartado y pelearemos. Tú y yo, tú podrás ocupar tu fuerza titán, no te preocupes por ello, iremos a un lugar donde nadie nos podrá ver, si tú ganas en huir o en ganarme: haremos lo que tú digas; pero si yo gano, me tendrás que hacer caso. Solo soy un hombre, después de todo —esa sonrisa tan… tan... Lo irritaba, irritaba a Eren sin pausar.

—Acepto.

* * *

El cuerpo de Eren humeaba, sus ojos miraban sin poder creer a la pequeña figura a sus pies y pronto su cuerpo comenzó a desmoronarse sin siquiera darle la posibilidad de hacer algo.

Forzado, Eren tuvo que abandonar su forma titán y miró boquiabierto cómo Harry se alzaba ante él sin un rasguño, sin respiración elaborada ni un pelo fuera de lugar.

—Lo llamó terapia de choque —le dijo el hombre—, porque de repente te encuentras con un muro que no puedes esquivar, con un muro que no puedes romper o saltar, con un muro que se siente como una jaula —le susurró el hombre acuclillándose frente a Eren, su figura, pequeña, lo dejó temeroso. Los ojos de Harry eran tan serios, tan peligrosos en ese momento que supo el por qué este hombre era quien había conquistado al soldado más fuerte.

—¿C-Cómo? ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Eren fijando su mirada en el hombre.

—En este vasto mundo, la verdad no le pertenece a una persona. Soy un mago, Eren, y uno muy condenadamente fuerte. Ahora, te contaré una historia y quiero que escuches atentamente, porque te aseguro esto te cambiará la vida.

* * *

Horas más tarde, la comida que le había dado Harry seguía en su plato, la cuchara de Eren no hacía otra cosa que esparcir el contenido mientras que su mente iba a mil por hora.

 _Magia_.

—¿Lo sabe el capitán Levi? —preguntó de la nada.

—Por supuesto, no le guardo secretos, es mi esposo después de todo.

Harry se veía tan relajado en el tronco, ambos estaban en medio de un tupido bosque, Harry los había llevado lo más lejos que pudieron el primer día, perdiendo de inmediato a los soldados que trataron de invitarlos a Hizuru, pero Harry nunca pausó ni cambió su parecer ante las cándidas invitaciones, rechazando amablemente a todos y aceptando que a la vuelta pasarían por el país si gustaban, que le mandaría una carta a alguien —Eren no recordaba a quién— para avisarle que estaban en camino.

—Tu poder… Con él puedes derrotarlos a todos, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? —murmuró apurado por saber la respuesta.

—La humanidad es algo frágil e incomprensible —le respondió Harry tristemente—. Mírate, con un poder que es sorprendente, pero te ven con temor, con odio y resentimiento porque de alguna manera, en sus ojos, tú no eres distinto a los titanes.

» Mira al clan Ackerman, perseguidos por su poder, muertos en manos del rey por su temor a no poder controlarlos, lo mismo con el clan asiático. ¿Te puedes imaginar el caos que generaría mi linaje? ¿Lo que me harían? Con Levi peleamos fuerte por este tema, yo puedo matarte a cada uno de los titanes, quedaría en secreto y quizás nadie le importaría ni una mierda que no estén caminando por Paradis —hablaba Harry—, pero ese no es el maldito problema. El problema es que Marley y Paradis están en guerra por razones políticas, no por los titanes. Los titanes son su arma, pero no la causa total, ¿entiendes? Lo que tú viviste, lo que tu padre vivió, la razón por la que muchas personas murieron en parte porque Marley y Eldia no pudieron ser buenos vecinos, en parte por codicia, ambición, tierras, dinero.

» Métete eso en la cabeza y sabrás por qué estamos en esta misión.

* * *

Eren no lo comprendía, no podía. Él estaba programado para luchar, pero Harry… Él veía las cosas de otra manera.

Los primeros días de su largo peregrinaje se los pasaron en un tenso silencio, cada vez se alejaban más de Marley, cada vez pasando por pueblos y ciudades donde no se quedarían por muchos días, pero en cada pueblo, Eren aprendería algo nuevo.

Inequidad era algo constante, familias pobres, hambruna, casas esplendorosas y autos, cosas que había visto solo en recuerdos, pero que ahora podía ver con sus propios ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? —preguntaba Eren cada noche cuando ambos descansarían en su precario campamento.

—Lo sabré cuando lo encuentre.

Cuando llegaron a un país, a una gran ciudad, lo primero que le dijo Harry se le quedó grabado en la mente:

—Cierra la boca y trata de no llamar la atención. Si te pregunta qué eres, di que somos turistas.

Había edificios altos, vidrio por todas partes, calles todas con cemento, luces en las avenidas, tiendas, risas de niños y… Todo era tan distinto en su país, con calles hechas de tierra, niños pidiendo comida en algunos lugares y...

¿Eran eso buses?

Su mente apilaba y apilaba información que no sabía cómo procesar.

—Ven, creo que encontré la estación de trenes.

Mientras más lejos iban, más cosas raras veía. Trenes, _aviones_ , ropa que encontraba rara, dispositivos que no sabía cómo utilizar, pero Harry nunca pausó en poner distancia entre Marley y Paradis, se alejaron cada vez más y más. De tren a barco, de barco a tren y luego a avión. En silencio, fue así como pasaron los primeros dos meses de su viaje.

—Ten —le dijo Harry a Eren una tarde cuando estaban en un aeropuerto.

—¿Un libro? —preguntó Eren irritado.

—¿Quieres respuestas, no es así? Lee. Avísame si tienes problemas con algunas palabras.

Era un libro de historia, uno de los que solía leer Armin, pero mejor. _Historia global_ , decía el título, bajo de él había un nombre que Eren no reconocía, era solo texto con alguna y que otra imagen y solo eran 272 páginas, no era tan grueso como los libros que Armin solía cargar.

Eren lo leyó en el primer vuelo. Cuando hicieron un transbordo en un tren, Harry le pasó otro libro, esta vez diciendo que era literatura clásica y que tenía que ampliar su mente, Eren no sabía qué, pero era la única entretención que tenía dado que Harry no hablaría con él hasta que se leyera la última página.

 _Los miserables_. Luego volvió a leerse otro tomo de historia, _Sapiens_ y Harry nunca paró de darle un libro nunca más.

En un comienzo, él pensaba que se trataba de una excusa para mantenerlo interesado, que lo que Harry estaba haciendo era distraerlo, pero mientras más leía, más se daba cuenta de cuán ignorante era él, cuán ignorante era su padre.

—¿Hay un libro que lo tenga todo? —preguntó en un susurro una noche. Harry los había hospedado en un hostal, había una cocina más moderna de la que recordaba haber visto, pero ya no le sorprendía tanto como lo pensó en un comienzo.

Harry parpadeó cuando escuchó su pregunta y le sonrió, era la primera sonrisa real que le había visto en todo este tiempo.

—¿Sabes algo maravilloso de la humanidad, Eren? —le dijo extendiéndole otro tomo, otro libro de literatura, _Frankestein_ , decía el título—, es que el ser humano nunca para de buscar. Somos personas curiosas por naturaleza, no es algo que deba apenarte. Cosas del pasado, cosas del futuro, y es allí cuando te das cuenta que no sabes ni un tercio de lo que realmente quieres saber.

Eren durmió esa noche leyendo la historia de un doctor con demasiada ambición y un _monstruo_ que nunca quiso nacer. Uno sin nombre, sin padre ni madre, sin pasado ni futuro.

* * *

Fue al comienzo del tercer mes que lo impensable pasó, por lo menos desde el punto de vista de Eren. Él y Harry caminaban por el mercado central de Yisra, un país particularmente avanzado tecnológicamente y pequeño en territorio, cuando escucharon el grito y el sonido de una explosión. Tanto él como Harry reaccionaron casi por inercia, corrieron al lugar del accidente para encontrar a personas apuntando a otras y gritos por doquier.

—Ten mi mochila, no te metas a menos que yo te lo diga —le dijo Harry con mirada decidida y Eren asintió.

Una de las pocas reglas que tenía Harry era que nadie se tenía que enterar de su estado como cambiaformas. Eren asintió y esperó a que Harry regresara pese a que odiaba toda la situación, pero debería haberlo sabido, que el otro hombre era sorprendente, rápido en sus pies e impresionantemente fuerte, pero más que todo eso, Harry era un loco.

Se preguntó por un momento qué rostro pondría capitán Levi si él llegase solo a Paradis diciéndole que, tristemente, Harry había muerto.

Quizás lo mejor era _no_ regresar en lo absoluto.

Todo el caos y griterío terminó cuando Harry molió a golpes a los atacantes y la mujer a quien habían intentado asesinar lo miraba sorprendida.

De lo lejos, Eren no pudo escuchar mucho, solo podía ver cómo pronto la policía llegó y comenzó a tomar acción y luego Harry trotó en su dirección con una sonrisa salvaje y más calmado.

—¿Buscamos hospedaje?

Eren asintió, pero era más fácil intentar olvidar toda la situación que realmente olvidarla cuando esa misma noche, cuando regresaron de comer, el hostal estaba cerrado y adentro había personas con trajes negros, armados y el lugar estaba en silencio.

En el salón central del hostal estaba la misma mujer que Harry había salvado, una mujer que parecía ser su madre y un hombre que frunció el ceño al verlos entrar desaliñados, pero no dijo nada.

—Mi hija me informó que es gracias a ustedes que ella llegó a casa hoy —dijo el hombre con ropas raras, estilo semimilitar, pero con una pañoleta cruzando su pecho.

—No fue un problema —negó Harry.

Harry había salvado a la princesa de Yisra.


End file.
